Sisters and Ninja
by Awesome and I know it
Summary: Luisa's back, and so is Lupe. This time, the opposites will have to combine to deal with their father, friends, and brother. But, can Lupe even find her way back? And can the ninja really handle being anywhere near Luisa? Sequel to A Moon Wolf in Ninjago. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Shore

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.

Chapter 1: The Shore

Lupe's POV

I didn't know where I was, how I got there, or how I would get back. Not that I wanted to, because if I went back or got too close to a human before I could control myself, I could end up dead. Or worse, many other people dead.

I felt like I had a hangover. I didn't feel like moving, so I lied there for what felt like hours, watching the sky turn from a late noontime to twilight. Once the stars peeked out, I felt myself slipping back into my lupine state. I didn't fight it. In a matter of seconds, I was on my side, lying, in my she-wolf form. I felt a light breeze glide through my fur; I inhaled the wind, smelling rocks, moving rocks. I frowned, but I didn't pay much attention.

_Where's food? _I thought as my stomach growled and grumbled. I was exhausted, like I had swum an ocean. _Ocean? _I got up, sniffed the air, and smelled sea air. I trotted to the source, a beach, looking empty.

_How did I get here?_ I didn't have the energy to investigate my surroundings. Peridot would've killed me, but I wasn't thinking about anyone or anything at the time. Just food. _Fish, seagull, anything._

I waded out to the sea, loving the feeling of cool water against my skin. A quick, small splash flashed by me. On instinct, my mouth shot out and caught the small fish in my jaws. It had an odd taste to it, but I didn't care. I spent the rest of the night grabbing fish. I fell asleep on the beach shore when I was full.

* * *

Kai's POV

The day after Lupe left, I was constantly bombarded with "Where's Lupe?" every five minutes. It not only annoyed me, but also didn't allow me to focus on my training instead of her.

"You okay, Kai?" Nya approached me on deck as I was looking over the rail, wondering where Lupe was.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"She'll come back. She wouldn't just leave us like that."

"Yeah, I guess." I answered, not paying any attention to my sister.

That night, I snuck into Sensei's room and found the green ninja suit. I decided to try it on for size. I thought my friends would be too busy practicing outside to notice my absence.

_It might even help me unlock my true potential! _I thought, excited. I jumped, kicked, and punched around the room before I looked in the mirror to see the guys laughing at me.  
"How long have you all been watching?" I asked.

"The green ninja suit! That's awesome!" Jay exclaimed.

"Well, I was looking for some kind of clue from Sensei, and then I found this." I explained.

"But you know only he who is foretold to face lord Garmadon is destined to be the green ninja, and only he should wear the green ninja outfit. So Sensei will most likely be very..." Zane started.

"I know, I know. But I thought if I just tried it on it might help me see my true potential. Its not fair you guys have unlocked your cool powers and I still haven't. Besides, Sensei gone and we don't know when he's coming back." I said.  
"Hello? I'm home." Sensei's voice rang through the Bounty.  
"Sensei!" my brothers shouted in unison. I quickly jumped behind a wall and started changing back to my suit.  
I caught up with my friends just as Sensei asked where I was.  
"Right here, so glad you're back safe." I told him. Suddenly, two pairs of black arms appeared behind him. Garmadon jumped out from behind his brother. "Sensei! Behind you!"

I pushed Sensei out of the way and swung my sword at the evil man.

"He's got four arms!" I stated.

"So, we meet again." Garmadon said from under me.

"He must have followed you, Sensei." I looked at my master.

"Kai, stop." he ordered. "He is the reason I left. For so long as Pythor has Lloyd, he will be our guest." cries of protest were heard from my brothers, but Sensei ordered silence. "Enough!"

"Yes Sensei," we responded. I got off of Garmadon.

"Eh! What about me?" a black haired girl, who looked just like Lupe retorted from behind Garmadon. The best way to describe her emotion judging by her face was 'pissed off.'

"Yes, you too, Luisa." Sensei acknowledged her. She grumbled something under her breath.  
"I said a million times that is enough from you!" Garmadon glared at her.  
"And for a million times I've ignored you. Ow!" Garmadon smacked the back of Luisa's head.

"Anyway, this isn't about the weapons, this is about my son." Garmadon stated. He walked past us and looked around the ship, with Luisa following close behind.

"Here we go again." Luisa muttered. Garmadon smacked her head again. "Ow!"

"Who is she?" I asked.  
"She's Luisa, my second oldest. And a real pain sometimes." Garmadon looked right at his daughter, who looked like she was about to flip someone off.

"She looks like Lupe." Nya stated. Luisa's eyes were like fire.

"I am not, in any way, shape, or form like her! Do you not see I have red eyes and she doesn't?!" Luisa was enraged, and stomped off.

"There she goes again," Garmadon muttered. "Wait, how do you know Lupe?"

"She was here earlier, but she went somewhere and hasn't come back." Jay told him. Garmadon frowned.  
"That's not like her. I'd expect that from Luisa, but she always comes back soon." he murmured to himself, thinking aloud. He seemed to shake off much worry for his oldest, but I started to feel the slightest bit of pity for him.

"From here on out, you will obey me and will respect my brother." Sensei ordered.  
"Yes, Sensei." we replied in unison.

"To the bridge, we must put our attention to more pressing matters." Sensei lead the way into the bridge. As he passed me by, Garmadon looked up and smiled evilly at me. I glared back at him. With that, every ounce of aforementioned pity for him vanished.

_As if one Garmadon isn't enough, now there's three? How many more are there? What if Lupe was the only beautiful swan in the group of ugly ducklings? _I thought to myself as I followed the others into the bridge.

A/N

Sorry it took so long. I'll try to be better at it this time. For those of you who are reading the Snake Games, super sorry, but I lost my mockingjay book. A friend of mine is offering hers to me so hopefully I can get a new chapter up soon. Oh, and for those of you who are on tumblr, PM me and I'll tell you my URL, follow me and I'll follow you back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Stone Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 2: Stone Things  
Kai's POV

In the bridge, we found Luisa glaring out the window. She looked so much like her older sister, except for her eyes, of course, but she was determined to do things her own way, on her own time. I heard faintly my friends discussing the Fangblades in the background. I was focusing on the similarities between the siblings when I was snapped out of my trance by Sensei.

"Kai and Nya, prepare the deck and double check the anchor. We need to be ready when we first get word of activity." Sensei told us.

"Yes Sensei," my sister and I responded together. We walked out of the bridge, but before we left completely, I had to say a word or two.  
"I've got my eye on you," I muttered to Garmadon. I was so focused on him that I didn't notice the wall before I smacked into it. Luisa snickered. Nya grabbed my arm and yanked me out. I jumped back in and gave Garmadon the 'I'm watching you' hand signal before Nya came back and dragged me to the deck.

* * *

Cuchilla's POV

I woke up the next morning, still on the shore, but saw some rocks a few yards off that weren't there before. Puzzled, I crept closer to them. When I thought I saw one move, I tensed up, crouched down, and crawled over. I sniffed a small rock, got no response, scratched it, and a warrior emerged from it. I yelped as I jumped back, then got into a fighting stance, growling and baring my teeth.

The creature swung at me with a stone sword. I jumped to the left of the sword, then leaped at the figure. I smacked my head on a rock-hard surface.

_Came from rocks, hurt like rocks, what is this thing? It is a rock! I'm dead. _I thought simply. I tried to play defense for a little while longer, but it was difficult. Being a rock, it had no emotion, no fear, and, having no brain, probably didn't know what I was.  
As far as it was concerned, I was an intruder. And it tried and swung mercilessly to get rid of me.

As I jumped and dodged, one blow hit my hip. I fell down, howling and yowling in pain. When he hit, I felt a bone snap. I felt like it was over. I closed my eyes and the thing approached. I ran through all my memories, thinking of everyone I would leave behind. _Nya, Jay, Zane, Cole, Tio, dad, Lucine, Lloyd. Lloyd!_ My eyes shot open to see the weak-less menace standing in front of me, sword over its head, ready to deal the final blow.

_No!_ I rolled quickly out of the sword's path. _There has to be a way to defeat it. Its a rock, it can't think, it can't adapt, its heavy, it can't float, it...it can't float! Water! Agua!_

I painfully dragged myself, using my front paws, to the waters surface. The creature had then dislodged its sword and was charging at me. I rolled out of its way again. Since the rock didn't think and couldn't think, it kept running, right into a deep area I had avoided the night before after almost slipping. I watched and the stone quickly sunk below the surface into the depths below.

I breathed a sigh of relief and pain. I lied there, on the beach, with the sun beating down on me.

_I need to hide._ I thought to myself. _I'm injured, I can't face another one of those things. _I tried to stand, yet was met with a piercing, puncturing, and burning pain that brought a tear to my eye. All I could do was crawl slowly and painfully back to the foresty area I first woke up in. _There might be a cave or at least a hollow tree where I can rest until I can at least stand up for two seconds._

Eventually, I spotted a tree with a hole at the base. It looked wide enough for me to drag myself in, so in I crawled. Inside, I had just enough room to curl into a ball, so a furry ball it was. I banged my head in the process, and angrily growled at the tree. I later felt happy, regardless of the raging headache I had acquired, because when I banged my head, a pile of leaves fell from the tree, hiding the hole.

I felt the effects of the previous battle wearing in on me. I felt so weak I could barely keep my eyes open. I soon drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

Kai's POV

After a day of living with Garmadon, I could tell life wasn't going to be easy with him around. He not only teased me with his body language on the fact I couldn't lay a finger on him, yet, for some reason, I felt he was suspicious of me. I didn't know why, I just had a strong feeling he was holding something against me that had nothing to do with our previous encounters.  
One day, I decided to man up and talk to him about it. I caught up with him in a hallway where he was scolding Luisa for doing something bad. _Who knows what its about this time. _I thought to myself. _Odd how he doesn't seem to get along with her, yet she's his exact replica._

"Garmadon." I approached him. He looked at me before telling Luisa to go entertain herself.

"What?"

"Why are you so wary of me? And I know it has nothing to do with the weapons." I tried to look as serious as possible. His expression turned cold and stern.

"Where is she?" he asked in a demanding tone of voice.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Lupe. Where is Lupe?" he asked, clearly getting angrier and more concerned by the minute.

"I have no idea." I answered.  
"You're lying." he accused me.

"I'm not. I'll tell you all I know."

"I'm listening."

"She's a moon wolf, wait, no, she'd kill me for that. Let me start over. She's a moon _she_-wolf." I started. I saw Garmadon's face go from angry and serious to shocked.

"What?"

"She's a moon she-wolf. She bite Jay, so he's one too now, but before she left," I leaned in a bit. "And you can't tell anyone. Otherwise, she'll have my head."

"What is it?" he demanded.

"She said she had to go somewhere far away, get as far away from humans as possible. I know it sounds crazy, but she said she'd come back. She didn't know when, but she promised."

"And why did she choose to tell you all this?" I hesitated at answering. If I told him I liked her, he'd kill me. I was in a stalemate. I tried to hold off the real answer for as long as possible.  
"We all know she's a moon she-wolf."

"Yes, but why did she only tell you she was leaving?"

"I don't know." I lied.  
"If you even touch her, you're dead. You hear me? Dead." Garmadon walked away from me.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 3: More Schemes  
Luisa's POV

I heard everything. From the moon wolf part to the leaving part. Every last word. My father told me to go entertain myself, so what was more entertaining than to stick around and hear some gossip? I just didn't expect that. _A moon wolf, huh? What even are they? Are they like a werewolf? I'll look it up later, or just ask Big Sister when she comes around. But by the time she does, the bean'll be spilt. Everyone will know she left knowingly and only told Kai. Then she'll get in some sort of trouble, and Kai, oh boy! Won't dad just have a great time skinning him alive!_ I smiled to myself.

"This is gonna be good." I smirked. I started planning my whole scheme. _I'll wait till Lloyd comes, I'll tell him, and he probably can't keep his mouth shut so he'll blabber it away. I'll tell him Kai told my, I should also mention he's Lupe's 'main squeeze' heh heh, and with his child-sized brain and elephant sized mouth, all of Ninjago will know in less than twenty-four hours._

* * *

Cuchilla's POV

I woke up the next morning with a bug in front of me. I sighed, knowing I had no choice. I couldn't stand, let alone run and hunt, so bugs were my only option. I leaned forward and gulped the creature down quickly. I made a face at the taste, it was worse than anything Cole could ever cook up. _How is it that his dad has great meat, yet his cooking is worse than a rotten deer? _I thought as I leaned back.

Thinking of it, my tree was pretty cozy. It wasn't cold, in my point of view, and the pile of leaves kept it so that the sun couldn't bother me. I loved it. The feeling of the cool, moist earth, a bit of soft moss I rested my head on. It was better than any den I had ever had. It was easy, completely effortless to fall asleep in the hole. Which is what happened in a matter of moments. My hip was still burning with pain, my body telling me I couldn't move, I couldn't waste valuable energy. I hoped to shed some fur quickly, before the burning spread.  
I thought about death. Peridot had warned me to be safe. She had told me many wolves had died during this period. But I didn't know why I was calm, according to Peridot's words, I should have been in rages day and night.

_Maybe its my hip. Maybe I've just gone crazy. Maybe I'll never see Lloyd, or Lucine, or Kai, or anyone ever again. I promised Kai I'd be back, I promised him I would return. Now, if he's lucky, he'll find my bones. But he might not. What if he goes through his entire life thinking I'm on my way back, or I'm lost or I'm in trouble. He'll drive himself to insanity. I can't let that happen. Once I can get around at least a bit better, I'll start journeying home._ I smiled. _Home, always thought the Underworld was my home. Such a kind, inviting word, home. _I snapped back into reality. _Okay, I've really lost it. If I can't get back, I'll die out here from insanity before anything_ _else_.

I decided to slowly start making my way back, hoping not to find any more stone people on the way home. I crawled out of the cave, then stood up. To my amazement, I stood up for a brief second before falling back down. _I can do this. Kai, I'm coming home._

* * *

Kai's POV  
Garmadon had seemed to forget mostly about the talk we had the previous day, because he was up to causing trouble just like Luisa, whom he seemed to pay less and less attention to. Though it seemed Luisa wasn't in it for attention, she just wanted to cause trouble.

Garmadon rudely ate his condensed evil at dinner, what Luisa ate no one will ever know; sharpened his teeth instead of brushed them, no one wanted to know what Luisa did; once, while Nya was watching some movie with Jay, Garmadon changed the channel to someone being torn apart, and laughed at it, with Luisa being amused, yet not as much as her father; Garmadon would 'sun bathe' during every and any thunderstorm we met; at night, when we all wanted to sleep, he was up, creating lightning with his hands, Luisa seemed to sleep, and once got so mad at her father, she banged on the wall until he stopped, which was all night long. Lastly, the duo never played any game right, they just ran around and destroyed stuff.

I was convinced he was up to something, yet, as I still liked Lupe, I had to be more careful than anyone else when it came to Garmadon.

One day, I was practicing my skills and training, when I heard Sensei call Nya into a room, I listened close to the door, hearing the conversation going on inside, yet I could only make out the basic words. "Nya...green ninja...girl"

"Nya's the green ninja?" I asked myself.

"What are you doing out here?" Garmadon asked, causing me to fall off the stool I was standing on.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" I asked.

"Evil never sleeps." he responded.

"Well, good never rests." I replied.

"Maybe we should take care of this right now." he offered.

"I was hoping you would say that." I shoved Garmadon. He shoved me back. The shoving continued until Nya broke it up.

"Kai, were you, spying on me?" Nya asked.

"What? No way, I was just keeping watch. So are you the green ninja?" I asked.

"What? Of course not."

"So the weapons didn't tell you. That means I still have a chance."

"Truth is she never wanted to know."

"First, all I wanted was to be like you, but after seeing how obsessed you've become, I'm happy being the samurai."

"So, who's the green ninja?" I asked.

"Perhaps, we'll never know." Sensei responded.

"Kai, you were supposed to be in the bridge! Zane's falcon spotted something!" Jay called at me from down the hall.

After arriving back at the bridge, I saw Luisa again, standing in a corner, staring out the large window.

"Looks like Pythor's at the Temple of Fire." Nya told us.

"That means the Fangblade's there." I stated.

"And Lloyd." Garmadon added.

"Thats the same fire temple Kai and Garmadon first faced off." Jay pointed out.

"And if my memory serves me correct, I say one of us cheated back when we last fought." I said.  
"And I remember someone needing their sensei to come save them." Garmadon replied.

"Guys, for the sake of the Fangblade and Lloyd, can we please just get along?" Cole asked. Nya informed us on the current state of the temple, how it was fragile, and all that.

"Where are our weapons?" Zane asked.  
"And where's Garmadon?" I asked.

"Kai!" Sensei shouted after me, but I didn't listen. I ran to where I last left my sword.

Sure enough, there was Garmadon, armed with the weapons, one in each hand.

"I knew I couldn't trust you! You thief!" I exclaimed.

"Foolish child, I look forward to teaching you a lesson!" he responded.

"This ends now!"  
"Indeed!"

"Ninjago!" We charged at each other. He swung the Scythe at me, I kicked him, and we both fell down, which disarmed him. I was just happy to be alive. "I'm alive? I'm alive!"

"You need to be taught a lesson!" Garmadon tried to punch me, I then kicked him again, followed by punching him.

He recovered more quickly than I had thought, and kicked me over to a wall, which I jumped off of, grabbed his helmet, and shoved him down. We both punched each other's hand at the same time, causing both to hurt.

"Kai? You in here?" I heard Nya's voice in the hall. I ran to the door, closed it, and locked it. This had to be settled, at any cost. We continued fighting, until I finally pinned him down, and Cole blew open the door.

"I defeated him! I did it! Are my eyes glowing? Did I unlock my powers? It this my true potential?" to my distress, the answer to all was no. "Why isn't it working?"

Luisa snickered at me, then at her father, who glared warningly in return. She raised her hands up in mock surrender, then crossed her chest again.

"Because you cannot defeat someone who allowed himself to be defeated." Sensei answered me.

"I wasn't going to hurt you boy, I was merely fetching your weapons." Garmadon told me, in contrast to what he had said earlier.  
"Not what I heard." Luisa chimed in, instigating another fight.

"Don't even start." her father warned her.

"Someone's in a bad mood today," she muttered to herself as she turned and left the room. Garmadon sighed.

"But you were trying to steal them!" I tried to defend myself.

"I asked him to get them." Sensei corrected me. "Perhaps it is best you do not reach you're true potential. Or else someone could get hurt."  
"Ha ha!" Luisa shouted at me from somewhere in the hall.

"Stop it!" Garmadon yelled at her.  
"Way to go, hero," Cole said in mock congratulation.

"Poor thing," Nya walked over to help Garmadon up.

"No he isn't!" Luisa shouted. If I could read minds, Garmadon was probably thinking, 'I am going to kill her.', or something of that nature.


	4. Chapter 4: Whistle

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 4: Whistle  
Lloyd's POV

I was scared, alone in a cage, surrounded by snakes. I sat down, bringing my knees to my chest. _Where's Lupe when you need her? I wish she was here right now. Where is she? Does she even know I'm gone? No, she wouldn't forget. She couldn't! _I felt something cold around my neck. _What..._ I realized it was a thin necklace, a diamond-shaped stone attached. I remembered my sister's words.

_"Just remember, Lloyd, whenever, wherever you are, just blow this, and I'll be there as quickly as possible." Lupe had told me._

_"What if you're too far away?" I had asked._

_"I'll still hear it. I promise." _I took off the thin chain around my neck and held the rock up to my face to get a good look at it. It didn't look like it had anywhere to blow through, but I decided to just pick a side and hope for the best. I blew into the stone, but didn't hear anything.  
"What is that?" Pythor slithered up to me.  
"It's mine."

"Give that to me!" Pythor swiped the chain from me.  
"Hey! Give it back!" I shouted, even though it was hopeless.  
"What is it? Its just a rock." he slithered away from me, leaving me feeling helpless.

* * *

Cuchilla's POV

I was paddling myself along in the ocean, barely staying above water to breath. I suddenly heard a sound, like the whistle I gave Lloyd. Instincts kicked in, I thrashed forward with all my might, ignoring the burning, stabbing pain in my hip. Surprisingly, I made it to an island with a tower, but I felt weak and tired.

_I should rest, but Lloyd, what if he's in trouble? More trouble than before? _I didn't lie down, I kept pushing forward until I felt like I was about to collapse, which didn't take long at all. I didn't even get off the small island. Suddenly, I heard the noise again, pushing me to keep going. I leapt, or toppled, into the water and kept swimming.

By nightfall I could see Ninjago's lights, the coast. I had finally made it. I heard faintly the sound off a boat's horn, but I didn't pay it any mind until I was almost run over by it.

"Eh! What is it?" a sailor asked, referring to me.

"That a wolf? Why is it out here?" another asked.  
"Let's get it!" the first offered, but I heard the high-pitched sound again and thrashed forward again.

Next thing I knew, I was in the middle of a forest, at midnight. It seemed eerily familiar. I howled, trying to find some sign of where I was.

"Lupe!" I heard a child's voice call out. "Lupe!" _Lloyd!_

I limped forward as fast as my cursed hip would allow, and soon saw a group of snakes, Pythor included, with Lloyd in a cage. I looked up. _The Temple of Fire._ _That's why I recognize this place._

I tried to sneak up on the snakes, but clumsily wound up tripping and toppling down, successfully getting their attention.  
"Lupe!" Lloyd shouted from within his cage. I growled angrily at the snakes.

"She's injured, boys, I'll take care of her." Pythor took a club from another snake, a Constrictai, and slithered to me.

He drew back his arm, wielding the club, and took a mighty swing at me. Too weak to do anything else, I collapsed on the ground, dodging the club by mere accident. Pythor got angry, raised his arm again, and swung in a curved motion. Like a rag doll, I was thrown into a tree, most of the impact was on my right shoulder. I yowled out in pain. The snakes cheered.  
"Onward! To the temple! We've wasted enough time already," Pythor ordered, leaving me alone, bleeding from my shoulder.

* * *

Kai's POV

I heard a sharp painful yell from somewhere in front of us.

"What was that?" Luisa asked sarcastically, as if she really didn't care at all, which she most likely didn't.

"Sounded like screeching tires." Cole stated.

"No, it sounded animal," Zane corrected.

"Kind of like a, a wolf!" I thought aloud. "Full speed ahead, that sounded like a wolf to me. It might be Lupe."

"Maybe she found Lloyd." Nya offered. To my surprise, Garmadon remained silent, completely still. No emotion played across his face, so it was impossible to read his thoughts.

In a matter of moments, we all felt the ship rock.

"Sounds like we've finally reached our destination." Cole declared.

We all ran out onto deck and saw the temple. We then jumped off the boat and made our way inside.  
Before I went in, I could've sworn I'd heard a soft whimper of a dog, but I wasn't sure, and I couldn't mess up again.

* * *

Cuchilla's POV

I thought I saw distant figures from a way ahead of me. But I couldn't be certain. I unconsciously whimpered, hoping to get attention of a friend. A soft, weak flutter was what I heard above me.  
"Hey, have I seen you around before?" _Corbin?_

"Corbin?" I asked weakly.

"How do you know my name? Wait, Lupe, I mean, Cuchilla, is that you?" my black feathered friend asked. I could merely nod in answer. "What happened to you?"

"Lloyd, snakes, club, rocks. I can't remember anything else. My hip is most likely broken, but don't tell anybody. Actually, even better, you see that ship above us?"

"How could I miss it? Those wings almost killed me!" he replied.

"Well, in it there should be someone, anyone, ninja, my uncle, a girl, whoever you find, somehow get their attention and lead them to me. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll try. But they probably won't know what I want, but I'll try anyway. See you later, Cuchilla." with that, my flying friend rose up and flew to the Bounty.

_I just hope someone finds me. And helps me. Soon too, I don't know how __much blood I've lost. _I thought to myself. The ground under me was apparently extremely absorbent.

A/N Hope you guys like it. Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Finding

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 5: Finding

Cuchilla's POV

I watched the entrance of the volcano. Soon, I saw five figures emerging from the mountain. I had my ears down, so I wouldn't be easy to be found by an enemy. I was alarmed and frightened by the ground shaking, then the eruption of the volcano. I was thankful that I wasn't in way of the fire. I looked up at rain of fire, and noticed a glowing ball shooting for the Bounty. Alarmed, I howled out a warning. Corbin must have heard me, because he shot down once he was out of the ship, right to where I was.  
"What's the matter?" Corbin asked, landing on the ground in front of my face. I was confused by the calm look on his face, but that wasn't a priority at the moment.

"Fire, fire was heading for the Bounty." I told him quickly.

"No, that wasn't fire, that was just a red ninja, he had a little kid with him, passed out once he got on the ship. The ninja, not the kid."

"Kid? What about the kid? Is he alright? Is Kai alright?"

"If 'Kai' is the red ninja, then yeah, he's fine. I think the kids alright too." Corbin answered. I was relieved.

"Thanks, Corbin," I thanked.

"But, you're still here."  
"I'll be fine." I assured him. I held back my head and howled as loudly as I could at that point, yet I was still weak from the blows I had received.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

We were about to leave when I heard a familiar howl shoot through the wind like an arrow. _Lupe!_  
"Wait! What about Lupe? She's still down there! I remember where she was!" I frantically yelled at my friends. I had met Luisa, but I thought she was mean, so I decided to avoid her as much as possible. Luisa, however, distracted dad from what I was saying. She raised her voice every time I yelled.  
Angry, I walked over to my family and got dad's attention.  
"What is it, Lloyd?" he asked me.  
"Lupe, she's still down there!" I answered, panicking, I didn't want to leave her behind.

"You saw her?" he asked, kneeling down to get to my height.

"She tried to help me, but she's hurt. She couldn't run, and Pythor hit her with a club, she's under a tree, she was bleeding, she needs help!" I talked a mile a minute.

"I'll go get her, you stay here." he told me.

"No, I want to go with you!" I whined.  
"Fine, you can come too, let's go." Dad told the ninja and Sensei where he was going, and Kai and Jay volunteered to go too.

"I might be able to track her down." he told my dad.

"How?"

Jay smiled, then transformed himself into his dark carmel-colored moon wolf. Surprisingly, my dad wasn't impressed, nor was he shocked.

"Alright, let's not waste anymore time." Dad lead the way off of the Bounty, but we all split up once we landed.

Jay sniffed around, he was much quieter in his moon wolf form than human. _Maybe he should stay that way, it would be a lot quieter in Ninjago if he did._

Soon enough, I heard another howl, completely identical to the first, maybe a bit weaker.

"Lupe!" I ran as fast as I could to her. Jay was soon ahead of me, and he beat me there.  
I heard his yelp of surprise before I could see him and Lupe. When I came up to her, I gasped. She looked horrible. Her right shoulder was red with blood, and the tree she was slumped up against had a small, stale, red line on it from where she first hit to where she was.

Soon, Kai and dad caught up. Kai was shocked, and he looked as if he were paralyzed. Dad, however, kept calm, walked over, and picked her up. She whimpered weakly at his touch, but she was clearly exhausted. We took her back to the Bounty. When we were back aboard, the same reaction of surprise and shock was seen on everyone. Everyone, that is, except for Luisa. She was snickering, as if it was a joke.

We eventually put Lupe down on a bed, where she huffed her thanks. I stroked her fur, hoping to soothe her.

* * *

Cuchilla's POV

I was so happy when I saw my friends coming to me. I smelled them before I saw them, but when Jay came up to me, I was relieved. Dad took me to the Bounty, where I fell asleep. I was exhausted, I didn't know how long I'd slept, but when I woke up, Lloyd was in front of me, green eyes filled with worry.

"You're awake!" he said happily. He smiled. I showed my teeth in a friendly manner as a way of smiling back. "How are you feeling? I'm the green ninja."

I nudged him with my muzzle, I knew he was sad he would have to face dad. I licked his face, then tried to get up. I yelped and lied back down. My hip still burned, but I saw a long bandage around my waist. My shoulder wasn't patched up, but it didn't need any help.

"Dad said it might take a few weeks to heal. But I think you'll be better sooner...wait, what are you doing?" Lloyd asked as I tore off my bandages. My hip burned as I felt it coming back together. I thought that within a day I should be fine.

I yawned, and Lloyd stroked my fur. He thankfully avoided my hip. I licked his face again, I was glad he was fine, though I knew he'd have trouble getting over the fact he was the green ninja.

_Defeat doesn't mean death, it just means beating someone else. _I thought as I fell back asleep. _I've been really tired lately. Wonder what that's all about._

A/N Please review if you guys want more!


	6. Chapter 6: Better

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 6: Better  
Cuchilla's POV

I woke up to the sun shinning through the window across from where I was lying. I felt so much better, and no longer in so much pain. I rose to my feet, surprised that I could stand, and only felt a slight tingling in my hip. I jumped down from my bed, and turned human again. I stretched my arms, then made my way out to the deck.

"Hey, guys." I greeted the training ninja and my family.

"Lupe!" Lloyd ran over to me. "You're better."

"That was fast." my father remarked.

"Too fast," the voice was angering to remember. _Luisa. Why is she here? _I thought as I turned to face my sister.

"Nice to see you again, Luisa." I sarcastically greeted, frowning.

"Since when have you gotten all bad?" she was trying to start up a fight, I knew that, but I couldn't help responding.

"Since when have you gotten smart?" Luisa's eyes burned. I glared equally back at her. Our fights in the Underworld could be deadly, but as a moon she-wolf, I had the upper hand. "I'm more powerful than you now, you can't beat me." I whispered to her.

"We'll see about that." she whispered back before turning around and heading back into the ship.

"Ignore her," I heard my father warn.  
"I'll try." I murmured.

"How did you heal so quickly?" Jay asked.

"I have no idea. I'll ask Peridot next time I see her." I answered.

"Good to see you back." Kai said. I smiled at him, receiving a smile back. I then remembered my dad was there.

I glanced quickly over to my father, who wasn't happy. I made a mental note not to interact with Kai too much in front of Dad.  
"I promised you I'd be back," I reminded him. "And I never break a promise. But, enough chatter, let's get down to business. Why were you guys at the temple in the first place?"

"We were getting the third Fangblade, but we left it there." Cole said.

"Least now Pythor can't get it." Jay stated.

"But we should still get the fourth just to make sure." Zane observed. We all agreed with him.  
"Lets not waste any more time. We can't afford to lost the last Fangblade." Kai noted. Suddenly, we all heard the alarm go off.  
"Trouble," I muttered. "Luisa's favorite." _I need to stop worrying about her. _I sighed. We headed into the bridge, where Nya had beaten us there and was staring at the screen.

"Where is it?" Jay asked.

"Ninjago City. There's only one, but he seems to be causing a lot of trouble." Nya answered.  
"What are we waiting for? How long will it take us to get there?" Cole asked.  
"Nightfall, I've already charted the course, we should be there pretty fast." Nya told us.  
"Fast? By nightfall? I'll meet you guys there. I can run fast." I started to head out onto the deck.  
"But, aren't you still hurting?" Lloyd asked.  
"No, I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'll be home when the ninja meet me in the city." I addressed the ninja next. "I'll chase the snake around a bit, tire him out, he'll be easier to catch. Don't get me wrong, those snakes are weak, but fast and stupid."

I leapt off of the side of the Bounty, Lloyd watching me, and grabbed onto a tree. I made my way down to the ground, almost slipping many times. Once I hit the ground, I turned into my she-wolf self. I ran at a slow pace, yet made good distance nonetheless.

Within two hours, I was at the city. I snuck around in the shadows, then turned human so I wouldn't scare the people and cause more trouble. I quickly found the snake, running around the city, terrorizing children, chasing the citizens.  
"Hey! Slithers!" I called the snake. He turned and faced me.  
"What do you want?" he asked. By then, all the citizens of the city were in their homes, with locked doors and shut windows. _Its just a snake, not that bad._

"You're mine." I growled, making the snake confused.  
"What?" to answer him, I turned back into my lupine state. He turned and started running away from me, with a slow pace. I merely jogged to keep him going.

Whenever he slowed down, I went faster, then slowed back down when he sped up. Soon, night came, and the ninja, starting with Zane, took over the chase.

Zane froze the ground, making the already exhausted snake fall down. I growled again, and he jumped up and ran. Next, Jay came and shocked him with electricity. He chased the serpent into a dead end alley, right into Kai.

The snake turned but didn't go far until he crashed into Cole, knocking the snake down.

"Thanks Cuchilla," Jay pet my head.

"Going somewhere?" Cole asked the snake. The ninja pointed their weapons at him.

"Thought you could joyride through town and not be noticed? Where's the last Fangblade?" Jay inquired.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the snake lied. I growled at him again.

"You know where it is. The fourth Fangblade. When Pythor finds them all he plans to unleash the Great Devourer." Kai told him.

"Oh, that Fangblade. You're too late. Pythor's already there now. He's probably already digging it up. If I were you, I'd start preparing for the worst. Because when the Great Devourer is awakened, there will be nothing it won't consume!" the snake insisted.

"Won't that mean it will consume you too?" Zane asked. The snake's eyes widened with realization.

"Please! You have to stop him! That snake is crazy! I don't want to unleash the Great Devourer! I'm a snake, not food." the snake panicked. I turned human.  
"Really? 'Cause you sure look like food." I told him, just to freak him out. It worked, and the snake could barely control himself.  
"Is it really too late to stop Pythor from getting the last Fangblade?" Kai asked.

"You're days behind him. There's got to be something else you can do!" the snake shrieked. Back on the Bounty, Lloyd greeted me with happiness.

"I told you I'd return. Don't worry about me." I told him again. We went into the bridge to discuss our given information. Once inside, I turned back into a wolf and lied down.

"The Venomari's right. By the time we cast sail clear across to the other side of Ninjago, Pythor will have already beat us to the last Fangblade." Nya informed us.  
"Come on, guys, this is the last one. We got to get it. We got to think of something." Jay said. We all thought.

"Hey," Lloyd spoke up. "All we have to do is just get one Fangblade to stop him, what if we take back the other three? Pythor wouldn't risk having them all on him. He's probably hidden them somewhere, while he goes for the fourth." he offered. I stood up, and walked over to where he was. I then sat down next to him, letting my tail wag slowly without much care.

_Lloyd's right. Pythor is too much of a coward to have all four on him at the same time._

"So simple," Cole remarked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kai asked.

"It can't be that easy." Jay discerned.

"Easy? My alcarhythm suggests taking the other three would be far more dangerous." Zane implied. "Pythor would undoubtedly have them protected by his top generals."

"Finally, I don't have to hold back." Kai stated happily and eagerly.  
"Even if you could steal the other three, you don't even know where they are." Dad brought up.

_Snakes reek, I think it'd be easy to find a whole den of them._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 7: Burrows  
Cuchilla's POV

I continued listening to the conversation between my friends when I noticed Luisa was staring out the big window of the bridge, thinking. Whatever she was thinking off, I'd never know. I refocused myself onto my friends.

"He's right, for the past few weeks there have been almost no Serpentine sightings." Sensei spoke up. "How are they moving around?"

"Slithering." Luisa stated acerbically. Everyone ignored her useless comment, as if she had never said anything.

"Its like they're ghost." Sensei continued.  
"Or snakes," Nya turned to the screen. "Bridge, give me a sonar sweep of Ninjago."

The computer followed the order, but the screen didn't seem any different to me as it was before.

"See? Nothing. Its just like Sensei said." Kai stated.

"But what if they aren't traveling above ground? They're snakes, right? Snakes burrow. Bridge, now give me a sonar sweep of Ninjago, but twenty feet below surface." Nya ordered.

A holographic map of Ninjago appeared, and Lloyd moved out of its way. I followed Lloyd and sat back down when he stood still. I looked up at my younger brother. His blonde hair wasn't under his hood, which I personally like. I saw that hood as a hiding place, and I didn't want my brother to be scared of everything. I turned my attention to the green hologram in from of me.

"All the tombs have been interconnected." Kai observed.

"To make one massive underground fortress." Cole added.

"And all this time, right under our noses." Jay commented.  
"Or rather, feet." Zane corrected.  
"There," Kai pointed to a large chamber in the center with white rectangles dotting the area. "that's the most protected area. The Fangblades must be held there."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Sensei asked. "Nya, set the course."

"Already on it. We'll be there by sunrise." Nya said.

While the rest of the ninja trained, I was telling Jay, in his moon wolf form, the basics of sneaking.  
"You have to feel at ease. If you're too anxious, you'll mess up, if you're too careless, however, you'll be spotted." I instructed him.  
"Got it." Relapago told me.  
"But only turn into a wolf if you need to, otherwise, stay a human. You're not use to fighting on four legs just yet." I told.  
"Alright, thanks for the tips, Cuchilla," Jay turned human again and trained with his nunchaku until sunrise.  
When dawn began to break and the stars I was watching disappear, Sensei came out to offer some last minute words of wisdom.

"There is no room for error." he told us. "The Serpentine have shown that they have great powers, and to combat them, you must turn their greatest into their greatest weaknesses. Kai, how will you defeat the Hypnobrai?"

"Their hypnotizing powers are useless if their opponent can fight without relying on his eyes." Kai responded.

"Good, Jay, the Fangpire is fast and his bite is sharp."  
"But if he can't bite through your skin," Jay tapped his armor. "He can't turn you into one of them."

"Yes, Cole, the Constrictai are strong," Sensei clicked a button on a remote, releasing a net that wrapped around Cole. "and they will not let go."

"But, instead of fighting back, one must try to loosen up," Cole replied.  
"Zane, the venom of the Venomari can make you see things, cloud your perception."  
"Then I will use my new falcon vision." Zane answered.

"Very good, I have trained you well. You are all ready." Sensei told the ninja.

"What about you, Sensei? Will you fight? We need all the help we can get." Kai asked. I whined in response.  
"My concern is that my old bones cannot keep up. But I will be there in spirit." Sensei responded.

"We're arriving at the Mountain of a Million Steps. You all might want to see this." Nya told us over the loudspeaker. I placed my forefeet on the rail of the Bounty, and was impressed by the landform of dirt we were going to.  
"What are those snakes up to?" Kai asked.  
"Wait for me!" Lloyd ran down the stairs. I jumped back on four legs and ran in between him and the side of the ship.

"This is not your fight. The green ninja is too important for a future destiny. You shall stay with me." Sensei told him. Nya came down in her samurai suit.  
"Well, he's gonna have to look out for himself because we made room for you." Nya said, gesturing to the seat she installed on her samurai.  
"You said you were concerned that you couldn't keep up, so Jay and Nya redesigned the suit so you can come along." Kai explained. "What do you think?"

"I think," Sensei jumped up onto the seat. "Shot gun!"

"I will stay back with Lloyd." my father told us. "I don't enjoy saying this but, good luck ninja. And Lupe, please don't get injured again."  
I turned human to speak with him.

"That was only my hip, dad, and it was my first time."  
"All the same. Just stay safe." he asked me.

_Life isn't safe, but I_'_ll try. Or at least say that so he won't get worried. Where's Luisa? Whatever, don't know and don't want to._

"I'll try dad." I told him, though I knew it wouldn't happen. _I'll get a few scratches and bites. No big deal. As long as Lloyd doesn't get involved._

A/N Please review! In the past six chapters, I've only gotten one review. if no one is enjoying it enough to review, just say so.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

A/N for any of you who are waiting for me to update The Snake Games series, I got Mockingjay and should update before September rolls around. I'm really sorry for all the waiting. I just want to let you guys know you are the best in the world for putting up with me. On to the story!

Chapter 8: Cages  
Lupe's POV

We snuck into the tomb, only to find nothing within. It was completely empty, nothing in it except writing on the walls. I realized the snakes had drawn the ninja on one wall, and a wolf was on the other. I trotted over to the wolf to find a whole area of the wall reserved for a portrayal of a scene I had only heard about.

_La Guerra de Los Lobos, _I thought to myself. (The war of the wolves)

I looked at the battle scene, searching for one moon wolf in particular. His name was Carlos Cabo. I hadn't paid much attention to what Peridot had said about him, but I knew he was important. All I remembered at the time was that he was a key player in the battle, which engraved his name in history on both side, moon wolf and werewolf, forever.  
Of course, I never knew what was fact or exaggeration. I was sure each side would exaggerate over the years to make their side sound like the heroic team. According to what I knew, the werewolves attacked first. _Hombre, ¿dónde estas, Hombre? _I thought, scanning the wall for the wounded coward. (Hombre, where are you, Hombre?)

Hombre, the werewolf who started it all. He lead the werewolves into our territory and broke the tense silence that had been between our races for years. It is said in legend that Hombre was killed when he fled the scene and was killed by humans.

Before I could get a good look at the markings on the wall, Kai called me over. I followed him and the rest of the team into a cave which ended in a large room with many, many snakes guarding three Fangblades.

We made our way down to the ground, attempting to be quiet, but we were seen and had to fight. I didn't know what the others were doing, I kept my eyes on the snakes coming at me. Snakes of all tribes fought together, unorganized, but together.

I snarled, bite, and clawed my way through them, trying to keep away from their reach and gaze. I scratched a Hypnobrai in his eyes, causing him to yell out in pain, then bite his leg and knocked him down. I almost slipped into a frenzy, which I probably wouldn't be able to get out of, when Pythor arrived and trapped the ninja. I looked over to the rest of the team to see them in cages, and me only a few feet from one. In my place, was a panicking and confused Venomari.

_Serpiente __setúpida. _I though with a snarl. I felt a scaly hand clamp around the scruff of my neck, so I started lashing out at the body it belonged to. (Stupid snake)

Pythor was hit in his ribs with my claws, making him drop me, but his minions overpowered me before I got far.

"Put her in a cage last, or she'll escape again. Thought I took care of you a while ago, doesn't matter now, you're mine anyway." I snarled at Pythor's words. Sure enough, all seven of us were in a large cage suspended over the room within a matter of minutes.

I growled and snarled at the snakes below. They just taunted and teased me. I turned human so I could yell at them and have them understand me.  
"Once I get out, trust me, I'll make you feel pain!" I hollered at them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find it belonged to Kai.

"Don't even bother. They won't stop if they know they'll get a reaction out of you." he told me.  
"I know, its just hard not to threaten them." I told him.

"I understand, I was like that before, it takes time, but patience is a virtue after all." Kai reminded me. I couldn't help but inwardly laugh and I smiled outwardly. He looked confused. "What?"

"I just remembered Luisa once saying 'patience isn't a virtue, its just a waste of time and holds you back,' I'll never forget that time she said that. She never said that or anything in the nature, in front of mom, again. Behind mom's back, there was no censorship." I told him.

"Isn't that pretty much how it always is?" he asked. I laughed lightly at his joke. I turned wolf again and lied on the floor in a ball to make myself at least a little comfortable.

I began to worry about Lloyd and Dad. I knew that Dad was still evil, as I had always knew him to be, but I also knew he wasn't completely corrupt. But there were always moments when he seemed ignorant of people around him and he just did things for his own benefit. I huffed, then put my left ear to the floor of the cage in an attempt to hear the conversations the snakes were having.

"Sssso, what happensss after we awaken the Devourer? Then what?" a snake asked.

"I guessssss we jussst follow what he tellsss ussss. I really don't know." his friend replied.

_They don't even have a good plan of action once they let it go. Why are there things like this in the world? Guess we'll never know._

While I was thinking to myself and listening to conversations, Nya hit her suit with a rock and started talking to Lloyd. Once I heard his voice, I jumped to my feet and barked a few times.

I couldn't make out what Lloyd was saying completely, but I could make out "Dad…left…come…wait…"

_What is he planning now? Lloyd, please don't get yourself into too much trouble. _I thought, worried.

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed. Again, you guys are the best people in the entire fricken world for waiting on me. Seriously, you guys deserve a medal. Please review! I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon but I hope you guys won't be waiting too long. So sorry about that wait. :(


	9. Chapter 9: Back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 9: Back?  
Lucine's POV

It was somewhat boring in the Underworld. I always caught myself thinking about Lupe, and Lloyd. As for Luisa, I tried to avoid thinking of her. I never trusted her, and I knew I never would.

I sat on my throne of bones, with the bone crown on my head. My sisters were all out and about, playing and talking with each other or the skeletons. I felt so lonely. Wyplash was still near, but he seemed so busy. I wish I had been prepared for the responsibility of the crown. Even though I didn't need to fight or anything, life was still hard. All my life I had turned to Lupe if I had problems. I had never felt true loneliness.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a Krazi brother entering the room.  
"Queen Lucine, a portal has been opened in the eastern side." I stood up hearing the news, my knee-length black, bone studded dress straitened from the wrinkled state.

"Who? Or what?" I asked.

"Unknown, but we believe it is a who," Krazi told me.

"Lead me there." I said. Without hesitation, Krazi lead me out to Wyplash and a small group of skeletons on motorbikes. I jumped on behind Wyplash and we rode to the eastern side of the Underworld. "Do we know anything about what came through?" I yelled over the wind at Wyplash.

"It's alive, and that's basically it." he yelled back. We quickly entered the Lowlands. By then, the skeletons living there had gone scarce. No one knew what happened to them, it was like they just disappeared. Not that anyone was complaining.  
Before we were half way there, I saw a human-like shape briskly walking towards the bikes.

"Stop!" I ordered. The skeletons obeyed. I hopped off the motorbike and hesitantly made my way towards the figure.

_Why does it seem so familiar? Who…Dad! _I widened my eyes in shock.

"Dad?! You-your back?" I was shocked. He had four arms, was slightly taller, and seemed much darker. "Wha…?"  
"Hello Lucine, you've grown. Listen, I don't have much time. I need to save your brother and sister." he told me. I then noticed a lean figure following closely behind.  
"Who's that?" I asked.

"Luisa. Your other sister." Dad answered. I swore I saw her lips moving slightly, as if she was mumbling, but I couldn't make anything out.

"What happened to Lupe? And Lloyd? Are they hurt?" I asked, worried.

"They might be soon. I only need to order the army around for today." his response worried me more.

"That's fine but, can I come too?" I questioned.

"Fine, as long as you can fight." Dad told me.

"I'll try." I whispered. In a matter of minutes, the army was assembled and ready to fight. We traveled to the Overworld.

The fresh air hit me like a cannon. I hadn't been up there in a while. It was nice to be out of the Underworld for once in a while, but I always missed it soon after.

With my sister and brother in danger, I couldn't be bothered by that at the time. Dad lead the way to a land that looked like stones had been piled one on top of another by a giant. We entered quickly. I wielded a short dagger in each hand, I never had the liking for long weapons, short distance suited me best. The walls were painted all around with dull pictures. I didn't have much time to look at them. A hole in the wall clearly noted the fact that someone had been through not a while ago.

I heard hissing voices yelling in the tunnels, and soon came into a large room filled with snakes. I couldn't hear much about what they were talking about, as I was looking for my siblings. I saw a young child talking to a big purple snake, but I didn't pay much attention to him. I didn't recognize him at the moment. I did, however, notice the large cage above our heads. I saw shadows sitting on the walls from inside the cage.

"This army!" I heard my dad yell. I prepared to fight. The shadows from the cage moved as if they were standing and I saw a few figures look through the bars. I didn't notice the slender, canine shadow until it howled out in alarm.

I spun around and stabbed the snake behind me. It startled me greatly, but I was still worried over where Lupe was. I ran down the ramp to the ground quickly with the rest of the army and fought with them.

Lupe's POV  
I smelled her. _Lucine, what are you doing here? I smell skeletons, and Dad, and Luisa. Dad, why did you bring Lucine here? We don't need her getting hurt._

I was kept still by a snake-like clamp around my muzzle. It was too tight to pull out, and it hurt too much.

Zane spoke up.

"Cuchilla, what if you turned human again, would you escape?" he asked. My ears perked up in realization. I focused on turned human again, and felt the tight pain around my muzzle slowly disappear. I stood up, stretched my arms and legs out, and turned wolf again.

At first, the ninja were confused, but I jumped onto Cole's head, then managed to jump onto the ceiling of the cage, where the bars were wider than they were on the sides. My jaw latched onto a bar, and my legs scrambled to grab onto something. Suddenly, the ninja were released from the snake-cuffs. We felt ourselves going down, but I quickly looked around. My blood stopped as I saw Lucine, unarmed, and cornered by three snakes. One Fangppyre, one Hypnobrai, and one Venomari.

I slipped my paws through the bars above my head and heaved myself up. Once my upper body was through, I clawed my way out of the cage. As soon as I was free, despite the pain, I launched to where my sister was.

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed! So, I might try to update this story at least three times a week, hopefully more, but I'll see how life goes. Please review! I understand how some authors don't read the reviews and just like to see the number go up, but I do take the time to read all the reviews to my stories. I take into consideration your thoughts, and I really want to say how much you guys mean to me. You guys are awesome, and your my driving force! Thanks so much!


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Chapter 10: Reunion  
Cuchilla's POV

I jumped onto then Venomari's back and aimed right for his neck. He let out a small, surprised shriek before falling down. The other two snakes quickly turned to me, giving Lucine the chance to grab her dagger and stab the Fangpyre. He went down slowly, but I was busy dealing with the Hypnobrai to put him out of his misery. The Hypnobrai was swifter and more accurate than the other two. He swung his sword with great power, almost slicing my ear off a few times.

I soon saw a pattern in his attack. He didn't have a good defense. If I was with my pack, or at least in a group or with a partner, he would be easier than a fly to kill.

_Lucine, if only you __could understand me. _I thought in vain. I saw another dagger laying a short distance away from me. _If I could just, no, that's crazy! But, I really have no other choice. _I argued with myself as I dodged attacks.

I launched towards the dagger, turning human in the air. As I had thought, the snake dove after me. I grabbed the dagger, and turned to stab him just in the nick of time. I stood up, pulling the dagger from the snake. I looked at Lucine, clearly terrified.

"Lucine," I began.

"Lu…Lupe? H-How? W-Wha?" speechless, as I expected, she stuttered. I tried to approach her, but she gripped her dagger tightly and aimed it to me. "D-Don't come anywhere near me."

I put my hands up in surrender, then dropped my dagger. The fight going on behind us didn't matter at all.  
"Lucine, just move the dagger. Its me, its Lupe. I can explain…"

"Explain what? I think an explanation is more than appropriate." by now, she had inched forward and I had inched back. I noticed a Constrictai sneaking up behind her.  
"Lucine…move, now." I tried to warn her.

"No, not until you tell me whats going on." the snake raised an axe above his head, ready to strike.

"Move, Lucine, now!" she didn't move at all, aside from the slight trembling from confusion and fear. "Sorry."

I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out a sharp rock. I had a feeling that it would eventually help me. Before the snake could kill my sister, I ran forward, pushed her aside, knocking her down, and stabbed the snake with the rock as forcefully as I could.

I knew the Contrictai's skin would not fail to a small rock. Yet it caught him off guard and he dropped his axe, it landed inches away from the then balled up form of Lucine, trembling in utter fear.

I grabbed the axe as the snake tried to regain control, and swung it at him with full force. That was the end of him. I dropped the axe and turned to face Lucine.

"Lucine, Lucine, hey, hey, its Lupe, I'm your sister. I'm not going to hurt you. I swear." I tried to calm her down.

"Where's dad?" she asked, still frightened.

"I don't know, let's go find him." Before she got up, I added, "I'm going to turn back into a moon wolf. So don't freak out. I'm still the same sister you always knew, just a different appearance. Alright?"

"Look out!" she yelled before a Hypnobrai cut my head off. I pushed him down, though it didn't disarm him. I turned wolf and aimed for the throat, but he blocked his neck with his spear.

I clawed at his arms and legs, eventually his spear left his grip. I turned human, grabbed it, and speared him. I turned back to face her.

"Let's go, I'm getting you out." I told her. "Grab a dagger."

I took the spear with me, and she grabbed her dagger. We weaved our way through the fighting, trying to avoid as much of it as we could. We eventually made it to the ninja.

"Kai, Kai!" I got his attention.

"What?" he asked, not moving focus.

"I need to run real quick, I'll be back soon." I yelled back.

"Alright, we might bail soon, there's a lot of them."  
"Tell me about it." I turned to Lucine. "Come on, follow me and keep close."

"I will," she told me.

I led her towards the hole in the wall leading to the outside. Because of the fight, no snakes guarded the exit. We swiftly made our way out of the cave and into the night. Once we were out of the snake pit, I started wondering why Lucine was in the Overworld.  
"Lucine, why are you here?" I asked.

"'I go where my people go,' that's what you said." she answered.

"I didn't mean into a suicide mission. The skeletons have a good chance of beating the snakes, but the ones in the cave aren't all of them, they're only a third." I told her.

"So, what should I do? I don't want any skeletons getting hurt."

"Leave it to dad. He'll know what to do." I told her.

"Alright, I will." I could tell she was still worried, but I hopped she would calm down a bit more.  
"Come on, let's get you back to the Underworld." I walked towards a portal area, but she didn't follow me. "Lucine?"

"Lupe, what are you?" she asked.

"What do you mean? I'm still your older sister."

"Yeah, but, a…a-an animal." she said hesitantly.

"A moon wolf. Its a long story." I told her.

"Whats that?" she pressed.  
"Ask Wyplash, he should know. If he doesn't, I remember some books in the Underworld. Just never call a moon wolf a werewolf, ever, not even me. It…it enrages us. They are our age-old enemy." I sighed. "Anyway, its far beyond dark out. I'm changing again, because its easier for me to navigate in the dark as a she-wolf, just follow me."

I turned wolf again, and sensed Lucine's tense and hesitant nature. I huffed, then started slowly walking back to the Underworld.


End file.
